Tensión
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: Mashiro y Takagi discuten la razón por la que el último capítulo que han publicado en Jump ha sido tan popular, teniendo desacuerdos sobre la "tensión" entre sus personajes varones.


**Tensi****ó****n  
**por Lucathia

**Renuncia:** Bakuman no me pertenece y no obtengo ninguna ganancia por este escrito.

**Not****a****s:** escrito para Drae, en el Yuletide 2008. La historia se ubica en algún punto futuro y no considera el canon después del capítulo 19.

* * *

Habían tenido discusiones, pero ninguna así de incómoda. Todo empezó cuando su serie pasó del lugar 9º al 3º en el _ranking_ de Jump. Se quiebran la cabeza para discernir la razón de la popularidad repentina con Mr. Hattori, quien los elogia por los refrescantes diseños de los personajes y la trama intrigante, pero Mashiro cree que él sabe qué está pasando en realidad. De vuelta a su estudio, Mashiro toma el manuscrito y lo revisa una vez más.

–Hey, Shujin, ¿recuerdas cuando Mr. Hattori nos dijo que _Dinero e Inteligencia_ no fue bien recibido por los niños pequeños y las chicas? –pregunta Mashiro, con un brillo en la mirada.

–Ajá, eso fue en Akamaru Jump.

Mashiro toma dos páginas de su manuscrito, una página doble del personaje principal y su amigo, dos tipos muy bien parecidos.

–Ya nos va bien con los niños pequeños, pero creo que por fin estamos dándole gusto a las chicas.

Takagi enarcó mucho las cejas.

–No puede ser, ¿crees que es por eso? –exclama, señalando la página doble que Mashiro le muestra.

Takagi es listo. Sabe cómo piensa la gente, cómo piensan sus lectores. Escribir un name que conmueva a la gente y los haga reír sin que se den cuenta que ésa era su intención fue su primer desafío, pero ya se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para él. Sabe inmediatamente de qué está hablando Mashiro. Ha escuchado sobre este fenómeno en otras series shounen, sobre cómo normalmente no es intencional. Toma las páginas de las manos de Mashiro y las observa atentamente.

–Bueno, su amigo le está dando una palmada en el hombro para animarlo. ¿Crees que las fans sientan la tensión aquí?

Mashiro asiente.

–Definitivamente. Es como... Ichigo e Ishida... no, tal vez más como Ichigo y Chad de _Bleach_, o, ehm, Gon y Killua de _Hunter x Hunter_. Ya sabes, esas amistades profundas. Sería más intenso si fueran amigos de la infancia con una meta en común, que van al rescate del otro a la mínima provocación.

–Eres un romántico, Saiko –dice Takagi mientras observa la imagen otra vez–. Pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti. –Mashiro deja caer el resto del manuscrito con un golpe sordo y se aleja de golpe de su amigo–. ¿Dije algo malo? –pregunta Takagi, con la cabeza ladeada.

–Shujin, deberías leer la atmósfera con más cuidado. Considerando de qué estamos hablando ahora, es obvio que lo vea en el mal sentido.

–¡¿Qué?! –los ojos de Takagi se casi se salen de sus órbitas–. ¡Sólo soy honesto!

Mashiro suspira. Takagi es listo, y no nada más en el sentido académico, pero en cierta forma, todavía es ingenuo. También tiene un gran talento para meter la pata al hablar, barbotar sinsentidos como un idiota, y hablar con tanta franqueza que duele oírlo.

–¿Recuerdas que ya antes habías dicho que te gusto, cuando estábamos en secundaria?

–Sí dije eso, ¡pero sólo me refería a tu arte! –protesta Takagi–. Bueno, ahora no es sólo por tu arte...

Mashiro resopla, pero se siente seguro como para acercarse a la mesa otra vez. Esta ocasión es como todas las anteriores. Takagi sólo está siendo Takagi.

–Me alegro de que nadie haya oído eso. No tienes remedio en estos asuntos. Mira el lío en que te metiste con Iwase y Miyoshi. Miyoshi pensó que querías salir con ella cuando le dijiste "Quiero hablar contigo". Un "me gustas" es mucho más directo que eso. ¿Significa que debería pensar que me estás invitando a salir? Me sorprende que nadie esté chismeando sobre nosotros, considerando todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos...

Mashiro divaga y se queda atónito. No cree que nadie haya estado chismeando sobre ellos, ya que no ha oído nada; pero un chisme no necesariamente tendría que llegar a sus oídos. ¿Qué habrá estado diciendo la gente a sus espaldas? ¿Qué pensaba Azuki de ellos?

–Mierda, ¿qué pasaría si Azuki cree que hay algo entre nosotros? –se inquieta Mashiro, mordiéndose las uñas.

–¿Por qué no le pregunto a Miyoshi lo que cree ella...?

Mashiro se vuelve rápidamente.

–¿Qué tan cabezón puedes ser? ¡Esto no es algo que vas y le preguntas a tu novia así nada mas! ¡Te pegará otro puñetazo!

–¡Oye, cálmate! –Takagi da un paso atrás–. No es para tanto. Es decir, ¿tensión entre amigos? De verdad, no la veo –toma otra página del manuscrito y se la pone enfrente a Mashiro–. Si vas a hablar de tensión, ésta es la buena.

Mashiro toma el dibujo de Takagi. Sus ojos se desplazan sobre él, absorbiendo al protagonista y su rival declarando su eterna rivalidad mutua. Es esa rivalidad fogosa y la competencia lo que une a estos dos.

–¿En serio? ¿Estos dos? –exclama Mashiro. Ahora es él el que no puede verla.

Takagi camina hacia el montón de estanterías de manga shounen. Han estado agregando series nuevas a la colección, y ahora los estantes están más rebosantes que nunca.

–¿Qué tal Naruto y Sasuke de, ya sabes, ese manga? –dice Takagi mientras hojea el primer volumen para llegar a la escena que todas las fans conocen y se la planta a Mashiro en la cara–. ¡El mangaka supo desde el principio que las fans se derretirían por estos dos, así que agregó esta joya de fanservice! ¿O qué tal Shindou y Touya de ese manga de go? ¡Se persiguen mutuamente por años! –Takagi avienta un montón de revistas Jump frente a Mashiro, señalando la portada de una de las ediciones antiguas–. ¡Mira esta portada con Light y L! ¿Sabes cuántos lectores perdieron cuándo pasó lo de L? ¡Las fans estaban decepcionadas!

Mashiro levanta las manos para detener las gesticulaciones de Takagi.

–De acuerdo, veo a qué te refieres. Pero, ¿sabes? Sobre ese último ejemplo... estoy seguro de que estaban decepcionadas nada más porque L ya no andaba por ahí, no por su relación...

El más alto sonrió con satisfacción y se acomodó los lentes.

–No, fue mucho más que eso. Lo vieron como una traición –le lanza una mirada al montón y toma el último ejemplar de Jump.

–Ah, ¿pasamos a ejemplos más recientes? –pregunta Mashiro. Se cuestiona cuándo fue que Takagi se convirtió en un experto en las mentes de las fans.

Takagi hojea la revista hasta llegar a la aportación de Niizuma, viendo divertido la reacción inmediata de Mashiro.

–¿Sabes qué? Veo tensión entre Niizuma y tú. Tus ojos siempre se encienden. No te ves así con Azuki. ¿Debería preguntarme si hay algo entre ustedes dos? –dice Takagi, tomándole el pelo.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –exclama Mashiro, horrorizado. Cierra la revista enérgicamente y la arroja de vuelta al montón–. Creo que ya hemos investigado bastante este fenómeno.

Takagi se ríe discretamente, habiendo conseguido distraer la atención de Mashiro.

–Supongo que seguiremos con nuestras alusiones no intencionales.

Vuelven a escribir y dibujar; sin embargo, ahora Takagi no puede evitar ver el reflejo de Saiko y él mismo en el protagonista y su amigo mientras escribe su historia de trasfondo, y Mashiro no puede evitar ver más detenidamente las peleas que dibuja entre el protagonista y su enemigo a muerte.

Cuando llegan los resultados de los cuestionarios de lectores del próximo mes, se abrazan llenos de alegría.

–¡Somos el segundo lugar! –grita Mashiro. Su investigación brindó frutos.

Takagi es el primero en apartarse, sonrojado.

–¡S-sí! –dice, tosiendo–. ¡Ahora vamos por el primer lugar!

Regresan a su historia con mayor fervor, pero cuando le llevan el name del próximo capítulo a su editor, los ojos de Mr. Hattori casi saltan de la impresión.

–No sé que están pensando, pero hay mucho coqueteo descarado aquí. Van a asustar a los chicos más jóvenes.

Señala los sutiles contactos entre el protagonista y su amigo, y luego al rival que parece no poder dejar de acosar al protagonista.

Mashiro y Takagi agachan la cabeza mansamente.

–¿Ups?

Quizá se pasaron un poquito de entusiasmo.

Hattori suspira, aliviado de haberlos descubierto antes de que se publicara eso. Ve a los dos amigos dejar el edificio, el más alto colgando de la espalda del otro, ambos meditando cómo mejorar su historia.

Nunca les dice que puede que no sean amigos para siempre, pero parece que no tendrá que hacerlo.

* * *

fin

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
